Tyler
Tyler is a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest. He is a member of the Whimsical Dragons. Personality Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, he is exceedingly clumsy and would be much better off watching from the sidelines. His lack of coordination has a tendency to harm other contestants and himself, but his determination leads him to never back down from trying to be a strong competitor. While he may lack prowess, he is fast, can jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop, and has abnormally strong fingers. Tyler can be very dim at times, such as in Broadway, Baby! when Noah tells him to make a mental note, to which he replies that he doesn't have a pen. Despite his faults, he has a heart of gold and is enthusiastic about everything he does. Along with being popular with his peers at home, Tyler expresses deep love for his girlfriend, Lindsay. He is hurt more by nothing else than her habit of forgetting who he is, but regardless his loyalty towards her never wavers. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Tyler comes with Shawn and Cameron on the third bus, and is placed by Chris on the Whimsical Dragons team. He says no lines on the whole episode, excepting when his team loses, and is happy to recieve a marshmallow that eans his safety. Swampin' Up Tyler appears first on the challenge, when he jumps to the swamp, and ends on a belly flop, and sinks, getting saved by Lindsay. Later on, he is walking in the swamp, when he sees Amy and Samey fighting. He is excited by the catfight, but falls in one of Max's webs as walking. As Lindsay wins the challenge, he is safe. Mr. Bones and Me In the challenge, Tyler catches Samey when she trips, making Lindsay jealous, but eventually the three get bagged, and evacuated from the challenge. He is saved at the elimination ceremony, and convinced by Sky to vote for Mike. The Lord Of The Stings Tyler goes foreging with Samey early in the morning, and offer Sky to come with them, what she refuses, and they comment how weird is that, until they find Cody, that tells them about weird things that happen in the Enchanted Forest, but Chris cuts them and orders them to go to the stage. At the begning of the challenge, he goes to search for something to use for his costume, but Lindsay asks hi if there's something serous between hi and Samey. He replies that it is just to do an alliance, but this just makes her feel worse. He gets a zero on the challenge, because he dresses up as a zero. In the paintball challenge, he gets eliminated by Jo easily, but as Sky wins for his team, he is safe again. Dawn of Noah's Ark Revenge of the Balloons Tyler appears first at the challenge, and comments along with Samey how their team is in disavantage. Then, in the challenge, he follows Sky's orders, and finds weird that she wants to eliminate Noah. Tyler then, is encouraged by Samey to throw some balloons, but he ends up hitting a tree, a moose, the grass, and even himself, getting self-eliminated. As his team wins, he is safe. Eye of the Fighter Tyler is first mentioned by Cody, comparing himself with him, and is first seen talking to Samey about getting in a relationship, but he says he still misses Lindsay, which Samey replies that if he liked her that much, then why she eliminated her? Tyler doesn't know what to say. Sky casts a spell on Tyler in the challenge, were he has to fight a chicken, and he gets paralyzed and faints, losing a point for his team. His team wins, so he is safe, and goes to the elimination area when they are told to have now Amy on the team, thanks to another of Sky's spells. Derriere Le Rideau He is awoken by Sky's scream really early, and along with his team, he discovers her new look. In the challenge, he talks with Dave, about if he should still be with Lindsay, but he leaves the conversation, feeling again under Sky's spell, and when she talks weirdly, he comments in the confessional how he is in a team of freaks. He is sad when the twins are kidnapped, but loves how Danielle pops in again, and accidentally knocks her down. Later on, he is grabbed in the bushes by Paintbrush, and out of the challenge. He is shocked at both of the twins' elimination, and hates when Paintbrush is put on his team instead. The Egg-Mazing Race Tyler awakes in the morning, and again tells how he is disappointed about the twins' loss, and again gets against Paintbrush, interrupted by Sky, that asks about where Cody and Dave are. On the challenge, after he sees Jo and Brick swimming across the river, he says he is sure he can also do that, and jumps on it, being dragged away by the river. When he finally succeeds into getting out, with his clothes torn, a sofa is thrown at his top. He runs shouting across the last field, and he is used as distraction by the other team. Tyler runs behind Brick, Sky and Cody when they have the eggs, and jumps on the Enchanted Butterflies' egg. When Sky and Cody are tackled, he gets the egg, and does a final run, thinking he can save the day, but his team's egg hatches, and a dragon gets out of it, making his team lose. He is eliminated over Paintbrush, and takes the Kick Of Shame shouting. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Tyler just appears in the video conference the eliminated contestants do with MePhone4, and apears in the back making out with Lindsay. Keys of Kindness and Keenness Tyler appears along with the other elimianted contestants at the end of the challenge, in a helicopter, comming to search the last ones, and get away of the Enchanted Forest. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Tyler first appears at the Hotel, revealing he has already got back with Lindsay on the time they were out of the game, and he is also on good terms with Amy. For the challenge, Lindsay wants to team up with him, but he thinks he'll have more possibilities alone, and that Lindsay will only slow the search down with her stupidy. He manages to trick her into a split up plan, and crashes with Amy while running away. She kisses him in a plan to hurt both, Lindsay and her sister, and both appear and are upseted by that. They three leave screaming, and he is left alone, wondering about what just happened. Later on, he finds the twins again, but they are webbed in a trap. Then, Lindsay appears, revealing that she put traps all over the forest to catch Tyler and make him pay, but unfortunately for her, when she jumps at him, they fall in another trap and are tied up toghether. On the trap, they make up, as she forgives him, and Max appears, and frees them and the twins, and they run to the dock, planning to steal some passports and get in. They all arrive too late, and are chasen all over the Enchanted Forest by an angered Haxorus. Appearences Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Fodders Category:Season 1